


Silver Tears

by Isaac_Potato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Soulmate AU, This Is Sad, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Potato/pseuds/Isaac_Potato
Summary: When you're born, the world is in black and white. The world stays this way until you meet your soulmate, when the world fills with color. Then, when your soulmate dies, you see the world in black and white again.(Soulmate au that'll probably make you want to set yourself on fire.)





	

The hardest part about the war and Voldemort being back wasn’t the Death Eaters running Hogwarts, it wasn’t the constant fear, it wasn’t even the fact that the one person who can kill Voldemort was in hiding, it’s being away from Dean.

Before you meet your soulmate, the world is in black and white. There’s no color anywhere. Then, when you meet your soulmate, you start seeing a little bit of color, it mostly starts with everything the color of your soulmate’s eyes. Then, their skin color. Then their hair color. Then everything starts filling itself in after that.

When Dean and Seamus first met, Seamus started to notice everything that was brown, the color of Dean’s eyes. Then he saw his skin color, and then his hair color. The same thing happened with Dean, only his first color was blue.

Seamus was scared at first, at the thought of his soulmate being a boy. He didn’t know how people would react when they found out. But then, Dean wouldn’t let him out of his sights. He was always there and wouldn’t let Seamus avoid him, because there’s no avoiding the fact they’re meant to be together. And then, of course, they become best friends and don’t leave each other’s sides. Then, with a lot of persuasion and pep talks from Dean, he and Seamus finally start dating during the start of their fourth year, and everyone is extremely happy and excited. (Ron even said, “Finally, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife.”)

Now, when Seamus has no idea where Dean even is, and he’s terrified he’ll wake up one day and see in black and white again, the only thing keeping him sane is a picture of him and Dean someone took of them dancing at the Yule Ball together. There’s so much color in the picture, and Dean’s smile is so big, and Seamus misses him, misses having Dean by his side, misses his touch and his kisses.

When Seamus sees him before the battle, he screams in delight and runs to hug him, and he thinks at that moment, that there’s nothing that could make him give this up. If he loses him, if something happens, Seamus doesn’t think he could live anymore. There would be no reason.

And that’s the story of how Seamus is on the ground, a war happening around him, and all he can do is cry, and look out at the black and white battle field. There’s nothing left for him. There’s nothing to live for anymore, nothing to end this war for anymore. So he goes, and he fights, and he fights long and hard, because Dean’s not going to die for nothing. He’s not going to. Seamus won’t allow it.

And while they’re lowering Dean’s casket into the ground, Seamus looks at the picture once so full of color, and looks down at the grey grass, and let’s a single, silver tear fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best but I wrote it late at night in about 15 minutes so...


End file.
